


stolen

by mandobls



Series: thief [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: of thievery and thorns
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: thief [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689544
Kudos: 14





	stolen

**Author's Note:**

> request: Thief rq! She steals something of Mando’s and leaves and he has to chase her down to get it back!

two things are gone. 

first, almost his whole weapons stash. great. inconvenient. at least he still has his own blaster and his rif-

oh. his rifle’s gone too.

right, and second, the girl. the one he’d come to call his pilot. a little _more_ inconvenient. not in terms of piloting, no. the mandalorian likes to think he’s a good pilot. the thing is, she was--and he’d never say this to her face--a better pilot. and he was kind of getting used to sitting comfortably in the passenger’s seat.

the most inconvenient part is that the girl and his ( _his)_ weapons are probably in the same place.

and he needs to get them back.

it’s quite funny really. how painfully _bad_ she is at covering her tracks. 

he doesn’t even have to bend down to see footprints (which is great, because he’s not getting any younger). he kind of just... leisurely follows them. 

he can already hear her. metal clanks against metal (his blasters, presumably) and groans fill the air (the girl, presumably.)

the mandalorian rounds the corner, and sure enough, there she is, lugging a large bag towards the village. 

he’s not worried. he just kind of watches her for a little. it’s hard to not laugh.

but he _just_ can’t help it when she trips over air, right into a plant. he’ll make himself known now.

the ( _definitely not_ amused) mandalorian stalks over so she can see him. she’s all flailing limbs, neck craning upward painfully when his boots come into view.

“oh! oh, _hey_ mando. i was just, uhhh, taking these over to be cleaned. you know, _cleaning_. that sort of thing.” he remains silent. 

she sighs, collapsing back into the plant.

“ _fine_. i was going to sell them. i won’t ever do it again, okay? it was just a lapse of judgement. or something.” he says nothing. “can you _please_ get me out now? this is thorny. i think i’m _bleeding_.” 

with a modulated sigh, he grabs her upper arm, ignoring her pained hiss, and pulls her onto her feet, grabbing the forgotten bag effortlessly.

he can’t stop laughing for the whole way back.


End file.
